Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 26
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 25 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 27}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 26. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Blaustern *Tigerkralle *Leopardenfell *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Graustreif *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz (im Original noch Ruß''pfote'') *Rankenklette (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzfuß (nicht namentlich) *Narbengesicht (nicht namentlich) * *Mowgli (nicht namentlich) *Snag (nicht namentlich) *Stummelschweif (nicht namentlich) ** *''Anmerkung: Narbengesicht wurde in Feuer und Eis eigentlich von Graustreif getötet. In Tigerclaw's Fury wird er allerdings noch lebend dargestellt und zudem auch als eine der Katzen, die mit Tigerkralle in Geheimnis des Waldes das Lager überfallen. '' **''Zuvor wurde Stummelschweif als Krieger des SchattenClans dargestellt. Dies ist jedoch ein Fehler, da er - wie in Tigerclaw's Fury zu erkennen ist - zu den ausgestoßenen SchattenClan-Kriegern gehört, die mit Tigerkralle das DonnerClan-Lager angreifen.'' Erwähnte Charaktere *Silberfluss *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Goldblüte (nicht namentlich) *Tüpfelblatt *Braunschweif *Weißpelz *Sandsturm *Prinzessin Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Wasser kann Feuer löschen Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein ***Kinderstube **Schlangenfelsen **Hochkiefern *Fluss *Hochfelsen (hier Hoch''steine'' genannt) **Ahnentor *Baumgeviert *Moorland *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus *Elster *Drossel Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, Silbervlies, Mondstein, SchattenClan, WindClan, Krähenfraß, Baumschneide-Ungeheuer *Entfernungen: Kaninchenhüpfer *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Ältester, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Königin, Heiler, Mentor *Zeit: Sonnenuntergang, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Der SternenClan bewahre!" Wissenswertes *Seite 278: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart noticed, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 257 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 278: "Und bestimmt bildete er sich die Neugier in ihren blauen Augen (...)" - Statt Neugier müsste dort "Wehmut" oder "Sehnsucht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von the wistfulness in her blue eyes ist (vgl. Seite 257 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 279: "Wer weiß, vielleicht hat eine FlussClan-Patrouille beobachtet, was passiert ist." - Dies ist eine (rhetorische) Frage, weshalb dort statt einem Punkt eigentlich ein Fragezeichen stehen müsste (vgl. Seite 257 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 281: Der Satz "(...), and who knows what will happen before then?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und wer weiß, was bis dahin alles geschieht?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wer weiß, was bis dahin alles geschieht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 260 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 282: Der Satzrest "(...), going to her den as soon as he woke (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 260 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 282 und 284: Die Highrocks, also Hochfelsen, werden Hoch''steine'' genannt (vgl. Seite 261 und 262 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 283: Der Satzrest "As Fireheart followed behind Cinderpaw, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 262 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 283: Der Satzrest "(...) and raced across (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 262 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 285: Der Satzrest "She took a pace forward that brought her to Fireheart's side, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 264 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 286: Das Wort dass oder doch vom Satz "Aber Feuerherz wusste, dass Rußpelz auf gewisse Weise doch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 264 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 286: "Rußpelz leckte zum letzten Mal den Hals (...)" - In der Originalausgabe, gibt es keine Auskunft darüber, wo Rußpelz Feuerherz leckt - es könnte beispielsweise genauso gut auch am Ohr gewesen sein - weshalb der "den Hals" Teil fälschlicherweise hinzugedichtet wurde (vgl. Seite 265 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 287: Der Satz "Fireheart shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz nickte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 265 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 288: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "Du darfst aber nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 266 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 289: Der Satzrest "(...), his claws scattering pine needles, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 267 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 289: Der Satz "Icy claws clutched Fireheart's belly." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eisige Krallen packten Feuerherz'/seinen Bauch.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eisige Krallen umschlossen sein Herz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 267 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 290: Das Wort schrecklich vom Satz "Einfach schrecklich, Feuerherz!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 268 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 290: "Und sie haben mit Tigerkralle geredet?" - Dies ist eigentlich keine Frage, sondern nur eine Ergänzung bzw. Aussage von Feuerherz und müsste deshalb nur einen Punkt, statt eines Fragezeichens haben (vgl. Seite 268 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 26 Kategorie:Verweise